Talk:Romance
can you actually have sex with the consort? : It's implied sex, but yes. If you seem disatisfied ("That's it?") with her reward for helping with the turian general, she steps in close and there's a cutscene of her hand sliding down a steamy window. IGN Video--avfanatic (talk) 04:12, 26 November 2007 (UTC) Reminds me of that scene from Titanic.... what? No one else saw that? Is it possible for the two main female characters (if you play as male Sheppard) to get into a catfight? Kap2310 21:19, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I'm not clear on the Romance plot. How do you have a relationship with someone other than Liara? Example, Kaidan. When do I rescue Liara? Does that matter? What if I just never talk to her?(talk) 11:48, 28 February 2008 (UTC) :The beginning of the "Romance" subplot begins on Eden Prime, when you, Kaiden and Ashley find the beacon. Whichever teammate is your opposite gender (male > Ashley; female > Kaiden), he/she will activate the beacon and you will save him/her. Later, in the infirmary, he/she'll apologize for getting in harms way and tell you that they carried you back to the ship. Give the Paragon answer for both statements and he/she will give you a look of interest. Next, immediately go rescue Liara. After you do so, begin talking to your chosen love interest repeatedly. As you complete Assignments/Missions, he/she will start dropping subtle hints of their interest in you. Generally, giving a Paragon answer will almost always ensure that you pursue their interest. Eventually, though, you will have to make a choice between your human love interest and Liara. From this point onward, there's almost no way to fail the Romance subplot, except by refusing sex on the night it's offered or letting your love interest die on Virmire. King Zeal 19:47, 28 February 2008 (UTC) Confusion Extremely Confusing - The main page states that if you talk to Liara after initiating the romance with either Kaiden or Ashley that the next time you speak with them they will ask you how you feel about Liara. In my case this was not true at all. Ashley mentioned Liara but no choice was given. However, Liara blatantly asks you if you are interested in Ashley. Now the main page says that if you show interest in the other party it will end the relationship with the one you're talking to and since I hadn't yet seen the confrontation I wanted to romance both of them. Going by what the main page says I told her we were just friends. Apparently unless you say "Ash is special" your romance with Ashley is over. Not only did Ash not ask me how I felt about Liara but going by what the main page said and not telling Liara that Ash was special somehow ended my relationship. There's no way for somebody to know that you can end your romance with Ashley while talking to Liara. I'll admit this is a mistake on the developers part but I think the main page should plainly warn users of such an easy screw up. It's a bit odd for you to be talking to someone about your feelings for each other and your plans after Saren is gone and all of a sudden you never speak of such things again without a conversation. I'm pretty angry about this if you can tell. Thoughts anyone?--Loscakes 17:45, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :There seems to be a particular point in the relationship when you can sort of string both of them along, but it's a hard note to hit. It seems to be dependent on whether you've just done a major mission, and which order you're speaking to them in; if you tell Liara you're not interested, for example, Kaidan won't ask if you're interested in Liara. There's also a bug I've encountered where, you pick the bottom option and definitively tell Liara you're not interested, she basically blatantly ignores you and still acts as if you're romancing her. So maybe you're right; that section of this page needs to be rewritten for clarity to explain this. I'm sorry if it caused you problems but I agree, the romance path is sometimes a little muddied. :I think the litmus test is this: if, when you say goodbye, your romance calls you "Shepard" or says "I'd like that" about talking again, or something, you're good and still in a romance. If they call you "Commander", it's over. --Tullis 18:14, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Don't be sorry this is a great guide. The only alteration I would recommend is to be sure to tell Liara that Ashley/Kaiden is special whether you plan on romancing Liara or not. Otherwise your relationship with the human will end with that one dialogue. Bioware dropped the ball on this one. They made it as if Liara immediately runs to engineering and tells Ashley what that you said they were just friends and Ashley just takes it on faith and never speaks to you about it again. I had to go back to a save 10 hours back and sure enough when I told Liara that Ashley was special rather then we were just friends my romance with Ashley didn't end like it did before. They sure do make it 100x easier to romance Liara.--Loscakes 17:14, 16 August 2009 (UTC) :Ye-ess... there's more than a hint of 1950s "show me more of this Earth thing called kissing" about Liara, I have to admit. Her attraction does seem very foisted on the player. While Shepard at least has a few things in common with Ash and Kaidan, Liara doesn't actually seem to have any reason for falling for Shepard -- enough to decide to have her first sexual encounter with Shepard, I might add -- apart from being rescued which, I agree, is a powerful motivator. However, Shepard is also the one who helped kill Liara's mother, and if you do Noveria before ever meeting Liara, she never asks you to explain it, and is still eager to talk about how asari do the deed. Makes it sort of uncomfortable. --Tullis 18:06, 16 August 2009 (UTC) 0 Paragon Romance? Is it possible to complete a romance without getting Paragon points? Romancing Ashley for example awards Paragon points for "favorable" choices. So is it possible to get a romance with 0 Paragon points at Illos? 165.21.154.72 13:03, 12 January 2008 (UTC) Why would you want to do that? It's not that Paragon points hurt even when you play Renegade style. And if you do, your Renegade bar will be at 100% on Ilos anyway. --84.57.115.162 23:39, 12 January 2008 (UTC) On recieving the Cipher. "On Feros, when Shepard is given the Cipher, the love interest looks concerned and wants to know if the commander is okay" I don't think this is especially limited to the love interest. When I take Garrus with me, he acts all concerned and asks if I'm okay as well. Maybe this is just relative to who you have in your team and in which order (chosen 1st or 2nd in your party)? --Digital Holocaust 13:06, 16 July 2008 (UTC) *I don't find anything wrong with that statement... Skarmory The PG 23:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Alternate route? I'm curious, but not enough to check myself... Has anybody chosen this path: Is it possible to pick a human over Liara, lose them on Virmire, and then start a romance with the Asari? It makes sense dramatically, the going for comfort and all that. - Skarmory The PG 23:20, 25 November 2008 (UTC) :My b/f got that option, but only because he hadn't made the effort to really shoot Liara down beforehand. --Tullis 23:33, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Fox news Near the end of one of the paragraphs it said somewheres basically 20 second sex scene in a 20 hour long game. I beat the game in exactly 11 Hr. 14 Min. 52 Sec. Eat popscicles Fox News! *Cough*I did Ashley*Cough*-CORTEZSNIPER! HUZZAH! 17:07, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Do we need a transcript of the video? It seems it would be better if we just talked about the segment and included a link to the video? Dweller93 04:14, 28 July 2009 (UTC) Removing list of books Sorry but I've removed the list of Lawrence's books and their Amazon listings--I don't want to give this woman publicity she doesn't deserve. --Tullis 21:29, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :I seriously doubt anyone is going to read this then buy those books - if anything it will hurt her because when people google her or/and the book names this will hopefully come up so people can see behind the PR facade :) I've changed it back for now but if you still think it's going to help her in any way after this feel free to do whatever and reply again! But I am serious it won't don't worry. The links are also useful for people that want to review her too (the amazon site doesn't have a list of books by her you can only search and get tonnes of results for people that aren't her) >:) :If you think I'm out to spam for her or anything just check the history I'm the one that added the explanation of what "misspoke" means ;) --kittenofdoom 01:28, 11 April 2009 (UTC) :I know you're not spamming for her, but sorry, I'm going to remove them again. Firstly it doesn't really fit with our neutrality as a wiki, and secondly, though I endorse people's right to express themselves, I'm not going to endorse one-starring... because we're better than her. :) --Tullis 01:56, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Music "If Shepard's love interest is sacrificed on Virmire (after a developed relationship), after the debrief the romance theme will play instead of the Normandy's background music, until the Galaxy Map is used again." – I just had Kaidan die on Virmire, with a male Shepard, and the romance music played on the Normandy. So the previous sentence can't be entirely true – well, I guess it technically is, since the sentence didn't say "iff", but there must be some additional criterion. I did have Shepard go out of his way to make friends with Kaidan, though…maybe that's it? ShepardWhyThisJubilee 07:17, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :Hm, maybe. Though it's never happened when I've played a female Shepard, and sacrificed Ashley after making friends with her. How odd. --Tullis 13:54, 9 August 2009 (UTC) :I don't think that the music has anything to do with the romance subplot. The music change is to enhance the tragedy, and to show the impact of the character death - the same reason for the change in Joker's voice when he asks Shepard if he wants to contact the council. --silverstrike 16:07, 25 August 2009 (UTC) What did Ashley want to say and where did she say? After the sex scene Ashley says: "Hey, Shepard? Whatever happens down there, I just wanted to say... Wait. You know what? I'm not telling you. You wan't to hear this, you'll just have to come back to me." But I never figured what she wanted to say. Is it just forgetten to say in the game or am I blind? And somewhere the have to say 'Yeah, well if you want me in a tin foil mini skirt and thigh-high boots, I'm gonna need dinner first... Uh... sir...'. But where and when? Roytjuh :Playing as a male Shepard, after you first go to the Citadel and are told to track down either Barla Von or Harkin, don't pick up Wrex and Garrus right away. Go with Ash and Kaidan down to the Wards, and go up to the large window in the middle (directly across from one of the Ward accesses, I forget which one. It's the large window behind Emily Wong, anyway.) Look out at the view, and pick Paragon responses. She should say it then. --Tullis 20:34, 26 August 2009 (UTC) ME / ME2 split I vote we clear out the ratings issue sections, leave a link to where it's documented on Wikipedia if we want to, then split this page into Mass Effect romances and ME2 romances. --Tullis 16:37, October 9, 2009 (UTC) : I second that. The whole sex scene/ratings controversy isn't really that relevant to the Mass Effect universe and reads just a wee bit vehement. Maybe the format of the section could be changed a little too, possibly by character. --TheWilsonator 16:47, October 9, 2009 (UTC) ME 2 reference Since I know people don't always check the history for this stuff, I'm going to repeat it here (even though they also don't always check the talk pages first... boo!) It IS CONFIRMED that your love interest from Mass Effect will NOT BE A SQUADMATE in ME2. For confirmation of this, refer to the Holiday '09 edition of the Official XBox Magazine, page 23, in the "Mass Effect 2: 5 Biggest Rumors- Debunked" article. I'll post the relevant section in it's entirety: *Rumor #4: I can't have my old love interest in my squad- Your love interest from Mass Effect is definitely part of the story in Mass Effect 2. However, the squad you form in Mass Effect 2 is joining you on a suicide mission, so odds are high that many of them won't survive the ending. Because the love story that began in the first game will continue to the end of the trilogy (if you want it to), we wanted to make sure these important characters would survive Mass Effect 2. That, btw, was from Casey Hudson. So I think it's fair to say it's legit. :) SpartHawg948 06:03, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Is it possible to refuse but still keep the romance? Is it possible to just refuse the sex when offered but still keep the romance until the end??